011016-Sweet as Honey
CCC: He's leaning against a door frame, focused on the phone in his hands. He occasionally looks up and down the hall. CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CGG: Serios can be seen walking down the hall from Libby's room. This does not look like the typical Serios that would be found in the Archives, as he is wearing a violet suit with a violet vest and bowtie, rather than his Derse clothes CGG: "Ah. So. You. Were. Indeed. Able. To. Take. That. Nap.... And. You. Are. Unable. To. Open. The. Door?" CURRENT teasingAsperity CTA RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CTA: A little muffled you can hear Lorcan shout. "About fucking time, Serios!" CCC: He looks up when he notices the other troll. He also mite look a bit miffed when he notices the outfit. CCC: "Hehehe. Yeah, I can't get the door open. Figured you probably have access to everywhere." CGG: Serios looks towards the door. "Yes. Imagine. Having. To. Wait. A. Few. Scant. Minutes... Whatever. Could. You. Do. With. Yourself. In. Such. A. Time?" He turns back to Nyarla, "Well. Yes. You. Would. Likely. Be. Right..." CTA: "Oh please don't make me seriously regret asking you for help, Serios." She hits the door for emphasis. CCC: "Nice outfit. Why wouldn't you wear that to the gala? CCC: " CGG: "Be. Glad. I. Am. Doing. This. More. For. Mr. Aesona. Than. You. At. This. Moment. Or. I. Would. Have. Already. Turned. Back. And. Enjoyed. The. Remaining. Time. Here. With. Miss. Libby." CTA: "Just open the door already. I forgot how much I actually hate you." CCC: He's laughing to himself at all the hate banter going back and forth. CGG: "This. Outfit? It. Was. Hardly. A. Traditional. Outfit. For. Such. An. Event.... Though. I. Doubt. I. Would. Be. Able. To. Ever. Clean. My. Formal. Attire. Properly...." CGG: "As. Such. It. Only. Seemed. To. Work. As. A. Substitute. Outfit...." CGG: "But. I. Am. Not. Here. To. Discuss. Fashion.... And. There. Is. Still. Remaining. Time. That. I. Can. Be. Spending. With. Miss. Libby. Before. The. Council...." CTA: A thud is heard as she hits the door again. This time with her head. CCC: "It's nice enough. I hadn't known we could bring a whole wardrobe here." CTA: "Nyaaaaaaarla." CCC: "Loooooorcaaaaaann." CGG: "No.... I. Am. Here. In. Person.... I. Am. Not. Asleep.... Miss. Libby. Afforded. A. Portal. To. Me. For. A. Short. Period." CCC: "My meaningful moirail~" CTA: "My dearest diaaamond~" CCC: "Wait, so why are you here as your waking self?" CCC: "Could you not sleep or something?" CGG: "I. Presume. She. Wanted. Time. Here. Without. Having. To. Necessitate. My. Sleeping. This. Time.... Or. Perhaps. Half. Knew. I. Had. Not. Given. My. Gift. To. Her...." CCC: "Oh? What'd you get her?" CTA: "Is this vitally important?" Her voice is muffled again. CCC: "Right, door please, Serios." CGG: "An. Old. Record. Player. That. I. Had.... Along. With. Records. To. Play.... And. Yes. To. Prevent. Her. From. Doing. Anything. More. 'Sing. Songy' In. Regards. To. Her. 'Dearest. Diamond' I. Will. Open. The. Door...." CGG: Serios opens the door with a jolt... CTA: "I could try something with 'spades' if you want, Seeer----" She tumbles to the floor as the door is pulled out from behind her back. CTA: Lorcan shoots a venomous glare at Serios from her place on the floor in silence. CGG: "....Really?" CCC: "Can't help that my moirail is as sweet as honey." He laughs when she tumbles out of the door, but he's immediately by her side to help her up. CTA: "Shut up Serios." She lets Nyarla help her back to her feet and she dusts off her clothing. CGG: "How. One. Can. Take. Pride. As. A. Thief. And. Yet. Be. So.... But. Enough. Of. That.... I. Have. A. Matesprit. To. Return. To...." CTA: "Good. Yes. Leave so that I can have a proper pile with my moirail." CCC: "You making fun of my moirail, Serios?" He has a fake serious tone. CGG: "I. Do. Not. Do.... Fun.... Merely. Stating. An. Observation.... Now. If. You. Will. Excuse. Me...." CCC: "Thanks for opening the door." CTA: "Thanks, asshole." CGG: Serios nods towards Nyarla... and gives a sideways glance at Lorcan before just heading back to Libby's room... CTA: She turns to Nyarla and smiles brightly. "Now that's better!" She moves to give him a hug CCC: The hug is very well recieved. "At last. The door is defeated and my wonderful moirail is back in my arms." CTA: She giggles and makes a quiet buzzing sound with her voice. "Now I believe you've promised me a pile?" CCC: His face splits with a wide grin when he hears it. A low rumbling buzz starts up from him similar to a cat's purring. " I did indeed." CTA: She giggles a little louder and gently touches his face. "So pitiable." CCC: He leans into the hand, his eyes closing with a sigh. "Yes, you are." CTA: She buzzes quietly again and pets his face. "Come on. Before Libby sees me out of my room. As much as I hate Serios, I don't want him to get in trouble because of us." CCC: "Pssh. Sure." He steps across the threshold and into Lorcan's room, looking around appreciatively. He turns back to her with a wide smile. "It's been a long night, huh?" CTA: She follows him back into the room and winces as she surveys the damage. It's completely trashed. "Just... Just a bit..." CCC: He opens his arms to her. CTA: Lorcan rushes over to him and wraps her arms around his waist. CCC: He throws an arm around her while the other hand gives her a pat on the head. CCC: "It's been a long night, but it's getting better now." CTA: Instead of buzzing, there's a rusty purr coming from her as she nuzzles against his chest. "Mm." CCC: He sighs again, all the tensions seemingly draining from his body. CCC: "So! What are we putting on this pile?" CTA: "Anything that's not too hard or broken, I guess?" She looks around the room and sighs. She really did a number on the things inside of it.... CCC: He gives her a pap on the cheek and a kiss on the forehead before he starts flitting bout the room to gather pile supplies. CTA: She purrs in response and blushes a little before hiding her face behind her hands. CCC: "You're impossibly cute when you're blushing y'know." CTA: "Oh my god Nyarla." Lorcan drops her hands and tries, unsuccessfully, to glare at her moirail. CCC: He just looks back at her with a wide smile. "Does that bug you?" CTA: "I'm not used to a lot of this kind of attention?" She sounds unsure of herself. CCC: He moves over to her, reaching for both of her hands. "Oh don't curl up on yourself like a pill bug, despite how cute that'd be. Er, sorry, I don't want to make you uncomfortable with all that." CTA: She accepts his hands in hers and smiles awkwardly. "It's a lot to handle at once, Nyarla. Two trolls who actually WANT to be around me even though I'm a purpleblood." CCC: He lightly tugs her towards the pile he'd been building. "Wanna tell me why you feel that way?" CTA: She follows without complaint. "It's how it usually is with purples? No one really wants to be around us, not really. Except in serendipitous cases like you and Eribus." CCC: He takes a seat in the pile, patting the space next to himself. "The murder clowns I understand, but all purples?" CTA: Lorcan sits on the pile and curls up next to him, pulling her arms across her chest. "Chucklevoodoos aren't just singular to the clowns, Nyarla. There's a reason purples are feared, other than being casteist assholes like myself." CCC: He wraps his arms around her again, pulling her close as a faint buzz starts emitting from him. "Yeah, but you don't have chucklevoodoos. You're not unnaturally huge and menacing. And you're not an asshole, not to me. The casteism we can work through, hehehe." CTA: She clutches at his shirt and purrs quietly. "We don't know if I have chucklevoodoos or not, actually?" CCC: "Hmmm. Would you want them if you did have them?" CTA: "I don't know... Aaisha seems to think that they might be latent?" She shrugs against his chest before resting her head on him. "I don't know if having them would help anything. I don't have much experience with them.." CGG ceased responding to memo. CCC: One of his hands wanders up to her head, absentmindely running his fingers through her hair. "It'd be interesting that's for certain. Anyway, you're pretty unlike most of the rumors about purples. Is it so unreasonable that you'd be liked outside of your red quadrants?" CTA: "In my experiences, yes?" She purrs louder as his hand runs through her hair. "The main stereotype I don't fit into is the clown one, Nyarla." CCC: "I'm sorry for that." CTA: "Don't be. It was Alternia. Society was pretty rough." CCC: "Good thing we're not there anymore. We get to establish a new reputation for your caste." CTA: "Yes and that's going so great right now." Her voice is bitter and she sighs heavily. CCC: The buzzing get's a bit louder as the arm around her tightens. "The party's over and the spectres are gone, what I said still stands." CTA: She sags in his grip and sighs again. "Nyarla... The spectres were just the icing on the cake. My caste, at least for the trolls, will forever have the stigma of being violent and full of clowns." CCC: "No it won't, Lorcan. We're in charge of raising a new generation of trolls. We don't have to let that continue." CTA: "Can you honestly promise me that Heliux and the other lowbloods won't continue to see my caste as a threat?" CCC: "No, but I can promise you that I'll do everything in my power to get them to drop those notions if they're there." CTA: Lorcan nuzzles her head against his chest and buzzes quietly before giggling. "You're too sweet to me. Sweeter than honey." CCC: His buzzing rises in volume again, it's slurring it's way into his speech now. "Oh pleazze. I juzzt want to be a good moirail for you." CCC: "And don't want to have to knock a motherfucker out for talking zzhit about you. I will if I need to." CTA: Instead of giggling again, she laughs and tries to stifle it with her hand. "Pffthehehe. You're the best moirail a girl could ask for." CCC: "Buzz!" He blushes at the praise. CTA: "Buzz!" She giggles back and paps his face once. "Look at you. Getting me out of my mood so quickly." CCC: He lays a hand over top of hers. "I'm your moirail. It's what I do and what I'll keep doing for as long as you want me around." CTA: "I don't think there will ever be a time where I wouldn't want this." She pulls her head away from his chest and smiles at him. CCC: "Then I'll stick y you for as long s I'm able." He smiles back down at her. CCC: He craned his neck forward to plant another smooch on her forehead. CTA: "Goo--." She blushes brightly and makes a barely audible buzz. CCC: "what else is on your mind, Moirail mine? Tell me what's wrong, I'll make it alright." He chuckles CTA: "The usual worries about Eribus." She shrugs before laying back against him. "He's better; we talked again. But he's still feeling down about my death." CCC: "He's not used to it still." CCC: "Death, that is." CTA: "Well neither am I to be fair..." She makes a vague gesture at the room around them. "This isn't the reaction of someone used to death." CCC: "It wasp pretty jarring when I died. I fell into quite the slump when I woke up again." CCC: "You're doing better than me, I think. Beating up the room instead of yourself." CTA: "I was in shock, I think, when I was talking to everyone after I died." She shudders against Nyarla and clutches at herself. "It was a horrible feeling of numbness. When it finally went away... Well.. That's what happened to the things..." CTA: "My fists beg to differ with you, moirail mine." CCC: He takes one of her hands in his, kissing her knuckles. "I know how you feel. It seems so casual right after it happens, but then it really hits you." CTA: "Flying into a rage isn't exactly how I pictured my death." She blushes as Nyarla kisses her knuckles and starts purring again. CCC: "Same for me and my depressive episode. Regardless, it happened and we're dead now. But hey, we're here in the archives. We can hang out and enjoy ourselves still." CCC: "We may be ghosts, but we're ghosts cuddled together on a pile." CTA: "We are ghosts cuddled together on a pile in a room that one of us trashed." She giggles a little and then stifles a yawn. CCC: "Eh, I can help you clean it up." He fights back a yawn of his own. CTA: "Maybe after a nap, I think?" She snuggles closer. "I like this feeling, Nyarla. It's nice." CCC: "Feels like safety. Feels like a break. Feels like a few things I've been needing lately." He snuggles up to her, too. CCC: He yawns again. "Feels like this mite be the highlight of my night." CTA: "Then I'm here for you as long as you want me." She yawns again before closing her eyes. "I like feeling safe.... It's... a nice change..." She sighs again before drifting off to sleep. CCC: He falls asleep too, soon after her. Category:Lorcan Category:Nyarla